


Dare Double Date

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: and on my ipod so there might be some mispelling, i wrote this in an hour at midnight, im actually pretty proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum have this fun game where they dare each other to do things. Luke and Ashton just happen to be on the receiving end of their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Double Date

"I dare you to go ask that girl for her number." Calum said, probing Michael towards the red-head at the table over. 

"Easy." Michael accepted the dare before walking over to the cutie. 

"Hey girl."

"No. I'm dating someone and you and your friend weird me out. So no." the red-head answered Michael’s unasked question. 

"Okay then." Michael said, heading back to his table where Calum sat awaiting Michael’s results. 

"Well, she told me no and that we're really creepy." Michael said, not bothering to wait for Calum’s question. 

"She didn't look like fun anyway." Calum said, trying to defend his pick. 

"Alright. Your turn. I dare you to go order that boy over there a drink." Michael said, smirking at a thinking Calum. 

"But I don't even know what kind of Starbucks he gets. That's not fair." Calum protested. 

"Whoever said that dares were fair?" Michael retorted.

Calum huffed and made his way over to the barista. Not long after Calum took the drink over to the curly blond boy studying in the corner.

The blond looked surprised, but easily relaxed into a smile when Calum gave him the drink. They talked for a while before Calum rejoined Michael at the table.

"That seemed like an interesting conversation." Michael teased, wanting Calum to tell about it. 

"His name is Ashton. He's studying to be a sound engineer at the local college. He's really smart." Calum answered a little dreamily. 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he seems like a really nice person too and I need one of those in my life."

"Hey!" Michael protested, causing a couple people to look in their direction at the sudden outburst. 

Calum smiled at his best friend. "You know I still love you."

"Yeah, I know. So did you get his number?" Michael leaned forward on his elbows. 

"No, but I did agree to meet him here tomorrow." Calum answered looking at Ashton. 

"Great now I have to cancel our plans." Michael grumbled exasperated. 

"What plans?" Calum asked, not remembering Michael mentioning anything. 

"We were going to binge watch movies. Or don't you remember?" Michael accused lightly. 

"Relax bro. We can do that later. It's not like we have to watch them right away." Calum said, frustrating Michael. 

"Whatever. I'll just watch them by myself." Michael retorted, hoping to get Calum to change his mind. 

"You're so dramatic." Calum said, standing up and throwing away his cup before returning to their table. "Alright, one last one, Mikey. I dare you to ask that boy over there out on a date."

"Calum! That's not allowed." Michael protested again. 

"Technically there are no rules in place about it." Calum said smirking at his best friend. 

"Fine." Michael grumbled before leaving the table and heading over to a lonely blond boy.

"Hello there." Michael said, smiling brightly. He waited for the boy to look up from his book, but he didn't seem to notice Michael. 

"Hey buddy." Michael tried again. This time the boy looked up. 

"Oh hi! Sorry. I didn't see you there. Am I in your way or something? Cause I can move." The boy said, flustered at Michael’s sudden appearance. 

"No, you're fine. I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow." Michael said, hoping the boy would pick up on his hint. 

"Oh I’m probably coming here. Why?" The boy asked, apparently not understanding Michael’s proposal. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date." Michael said, figuring he should save time by being straight forward. 

The boy was visibly flustered as he tried to come up with a response. "Oh, um, yeah, um, I, uh, can do that."

"Cool. I'll meet you here tomorrow. And don't worry about the money. I'll pay." Michael said smiling at the boy. "Oh, I'm Michael by the way."

"Luke." The boy squeaked.

Michael smiled. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Michael winked before leaving Luke staring at him incredulously. 

"What did you say to him?!" Calum asked when Michael got back to their table. 

"I just asked him out and told him that I'd pay." Michael shrugged. "It's no big deal." 

"Well that's certainly one way to do it." Calum said before they both left the coffee shop. 

\-------:::-------

Michael spent the entirety of the next morning in his pjs, which was the exact opposite of Calum.

"What about this one?" Calum asked, holding up a shirt in front of Michael for the thousandth time. 

"It's as good as the first choice Cal." Michael replied already tired of the day.

"That's not a valid answer Mikey. I'm meeting Ashton in less than an hour and I have to wear something that looks really good. I can't just show up in a pair of sweats and call it good." Calum rambled, though Michael was only half listening. 

"Why not? As a matter of fact, I might do that for my date." Michael said, half kidding. 

"Michael! You wouldn't dare. That boy is smitten over you and all you did was offer to pay for his drink." Calum said, pausing his wardrobe searching to lecture Michael. 

"What can I say? I know a way to a man’s heart." Michael smiled as Calum shook his head and finally decided on an outfit. 

"Is this good enough?" Calum asked, showing off his final decision. 

"You look amazing Cal. Ashton is pretty lucky." Michael said, smiling fondly at his friend. 

"Well Luke is getting whatever he wants free, so I think he's the real lucky one here." Calum said. 

"Oh I see. He's only in it for the money, not for me." Michael joked. 

"You know that's not true. Now come on. You need to get dressed. I refuse to let you out of the house in your pajamas." 

\-------:::------- 

"Be cool. Be cool." Calum kept repeating to himself as they approached the coffee shop. 

Michael smiled fondly as he pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. "Ready?"

"No. I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Calum said, looking a little pale. 

"You'll be fine Cal. Plus if you do feel sick, they have bathrooms. You could just say you have to pee or something." Michael said, trying to offer advice.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready." Calum said, leaving the car and heading towards the building. Michael followed him to the door. 

Calum walked in and immediately saw Ashton. Ashton waved him over and Calum said a quick goodbye to Michael and headed over to the table. 

Michael looked around for the blond boy he met yesterday, but couldn't find him. So Michael sat down at a table and waited. 

Not even two seconds later, Luke appeared from the bathrooms and sat down at the booth in the back. Michael smiled and made his way to Luke. 

"Hey handsome." Michael greeted, sitting across from Luke. 

"Oh, hey." Luke answered breathily. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Luke smiled, which quickly faltered. "Okay. I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Cause you asked me out and you're really cute. And I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. And I don't want to disappoint you with how I act. So I spent the whole morning practicing. And I still don't feel ready. And I was kinda hoping you wouldn't show so I wouldn't have to do this." Luke rambled, then slapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes got really big. 

Michael remained neutral until a smile crept into his face. "Luke. That is the cutest thing."

Luke removed his hands from his mouth and let them fall underneath the table. Visible blush appeared on Luke’s cheeks. 

"So I promised to buy drinks. And I keep my promises. What would you like, my date?" Michael asked. 

"Just a vanilla bean iced coffee please." Luke said. Michael nodded and stood up to go order their drinks. 

It wasn't long before Michael was back at the table with the drinks. "For you Luke." Michael slid Luke’s drink across the narrow tabletop. 

"Thanks Michael." Luke said before taking a sip. 

Michael nodded and started to drink his coffee. They sat like that for a while, just sipping their coffee and enjoying the presence of the other. 

"Wanna go back to my place?" Michael offered, breaking the comfortable silent between them. 

"Uh." Luke looked like a deer caught in headlights as a deep blush appeared. 

"No. Not like that. I was gonna binge watch movies today and I was wondering if you wanted to watch them with me?" Michael offered. 

"Yeah. I'd love that." Luke said, relief visible on his face. 

Michael smiled, standing up and throwing his finished cup away. Luke did the same and started to walk towards the exit when Michael grabbed Luke’s hand. Luke turned to look at Michael with wide eyes.

"You're hands looked really soft." Michael said, watching as the blush crept onto Luke’s cheeks.

"Ready?" Michael asked. Luke nodded allowing Michael to take the lead. "I'm gonna say goodbye to Calum if you don't mind." Luke smiled, letting Michael know that it was okay. 

Michael and Luke headed towards Calum and Ashton's table, but stopped when they saw the two making out. 

"Well there goes that idea. I'll just text him." Michael said, before leading Luke out of the restaurant and towards the car that would take them to movie paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't an AU inspired writing so I've proved that I can actually use my imagination. Amazing.


End file.
